


A Study's Diary

by Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Gen, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve is a scientist, Studying, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm/pseuds/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm
Summary: Steve always worked for his research, doing dangerous tasks and regretting them ultimately, only to turn around and soak within his new discoveries and knowledge. My, how the world when night comes changes, becoming so beautiful and tranquil. Now if only the creepers wouldn't sneak up on him...
Kudos: 4





	A Study's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Steve from minecraft is a scientist! Of course he can only observe at the start, but eventually he will be able to study closer...

My name is Steven Toa. For the past few years I have dedicated myself to researching the monsters of this world, and I have been barely recording my findings. It isn’t like I have found a lot anyways. This is supposed to be the introduction of my journal so I should probably DO the introduction instead of writing down my rambles. I wish I could erase what I write but I write in ink, I tried coal as a less permanent alternative but it faded too fast.

As I had stated, I have barely recorded my findings, and this journal is to change that, so I suppose I should rundown the names and short descriptions of the creatures and monstrosities I have found so far, I say that in belief that there is more out there I have yet to find..

First and foremost-  **Maliu Matua** , rotting walking human corpses that burns and disintegrates in the light of the sun or light of a strong flame. They are quite annoying to deal with while roaming around at night looking for mushrooms, but their slowness proves to my advantage while with my horse.

Next, the  **Fetolofi** . Reminds me of a mutated pig with its legs attached to just the bottom of his body. Besides that it is a sickly green, with no distinct gender unlike the Maliu Matua. They explode and make a hiss when near a mortal, and they only get one shot at life because of that. They do not disintegrate in the sun like the Maliu Matua and once caught aflame, near you or not, they will explode immediately.

Last but not least as of now, and the most annoying to remember and write,  **Mutu Apogaleveleve** . The normal black widow or even tarantula have nothing on the size of this crawler. They are docile in the day, however a few nights ago I discovered they were extremely territorial and hostile if in their sights or small territory. They also do not create webs as far as I know…

This is all I have collected for now, but I do recall seeing a bony creature last night, I will be studying it further. Until fortnight, I bid my journal writings farewell.


End file.
